Skye the Widow
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Skye was an orphan no one cared about and no one would bat an eye if she went missing. A perfect candidate for the Red Room. And so they took her. The remaining Red Room members took her and put her with other orphans to make the next perfect Black Widow. Skye was the most successful of them but the day before her graduation ceremony Black Widow herself found and destroyed the base
1. Chapter 1

**Skye Widow**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Skye was younger she was taken by Red Room? She was taken by Red Room to become the next Black Widow until Black Widow herself destroyed the base several years later but Skye had been hiding. She had been hiding in the vents and taken back to the orphanage after she was found. How will everyone react once her programming kicks in? AU OOC Femslash Bashing)**

"They are very strange." Skye said tilting her head as she watched her team leave her behind as her anti-tech bracelet stuck to the wall. One of the specialists that had been walking by her paused as she looked at the rather young looking hacker.

"What did you do?" The woman asked staring at Skye who glanced at her and gave a small frown.

"We were chasing a target that had already been tipped off. I had to keep him in place so that they could catch up to him and arrest him so I slept with the target." Skye said unbothered and making the woman look shocked and a tinge horrified.

"Why the hell would you do that? Kid you can't be older than twenty!" The woman said staring at Skye in shock and earning a shrug and frown from the hacker.

"I was a hacktivist for the Rising Tide so that I could get answers, he was my in and source of information within the group. He trusted me, so I used that against him once his usefulness was gone and he betrayed what he always preached. Far as I know I'm actually twenty two, hard to know for sure when I don't know when I was born…oh well." Skye said shrugging off her lack of knowledge of her actual birthday as if it were nothing while the woman stared at her.

"You slept with a target to keep him in place and your team tagged you?" The woman seemed to focus on that part of the story to try and save herself from mental overload and making Skye shrug again.

"I told them I did it because I loved him. Idiots. Don't they know that love is for children?" Skye asked shaking her head slightly at that and earning a choked noise from a man that had been walking by.

"Oh god not another one." The guy groaned making Skye tilt her head at him confused. The woman swallowed thickly as she backed up a step from Skye, causing the girl to look at her curiously and a bit amused.

"Kid…just to sate my curiosity and because I have a very bad feeling about this…how many ways do you know of to get out of that bracelet and kill me with your bare hands?" The woman asked staring at Skye and causing the hacker to blink.

"Ten ways to get out of the bracelet and fifteen ways to kill you without a weapon. If I use the bracelet as a weapon that count goes up to eighteen. Even more options are available if I steal one of the weapons you're wearing." Skye said without hesitation and making the woman pale drastically at this as she stared at Skye in open shock and horror.

"Oh god it's another Romanoff." The woman said trembling slightly as she stared at Skye. The girl was acting just like the Black Widow…for fucks sake just give the girl a paler appearance and red hair and she could pass off as the womans daughter!

"You stay here with her! I need to go tell Agent Hand about this!" The woman ordered two men nearby who had paused at hearing how many ways the girl could kill the female agent.

"Yes ma'am." The two gulped but nodded as the woman took off at a run to go find the apparent Agent Hand.

"Curious. I've heard that name before I think." Skye said humming to herself as she stared after the female agent before she looked at the two males that were staring at her.

"Do you boys have a deck of cards or something? I'm great at poker." Skye said making the two look at her for a moment before looking at each other. Slowly one of them pulled a deck of cards out of his inner suit pocket, earning a smirk from Skye.

"Well boys looks like you'll be entertaining after all? Who deals first and how much are we betting?" Skye asked smirking at the two who pulled over some chairs beside her bench and one began to shuffle the cards.

Twenty minutes later Victoria Hand, the female agent that went to find her, and most of Shield team 616 came walking over only to hear a lot of swearing from at least three different agents.

"How the hell are you beating us at every hand?" One agent out of the four playing against Skye now asked in disbelief as the girl collected the three hundred dollars on the table with a small smirk.

"Lying is in the job description boys, as is deceit." Skye said casually as she began to shuffle the cards now.

"We're _spies_ for a living! You're not even an Academy Student! How is your poker face better than ours?" One agent demanded in anger as he stared at Skye who dealt the cards with an expert flair.

"Foster kid, and my longest stay involved training me to be the perfect assassin. You need to up your training if you want to play with me boys." Skye said never losing her smirk as she looked at the cards she had dealt herself.

"What is going on here?" Victoria Hand demanded making the agents jump out of their skin, spilling their cards all over the floor and small table they had acquired from one of the staff lounges nearby.

"I'm cleaning your agents out of their paychecks. They have horrible poker faces and tells by the way." Skye said unbothered by the womans appearance, she had noticed as soon as the group had entered the area after all.

"And that song you keep humming is creepy as hell and freaking us out." One agent said glaring at Skye who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the only song I remember from my time both in and before that facility. Not saying much since I was there from when I was two to when I was thirteen according to the records." Skye said not batting an eye as she began humming a song that had chills going down everyone's spines. Skye pretended not to notice Coulson and May's eyes widening at the tune.

"Will you stop with that creepy tune!" One of the agents demanded as he swiveled to look at Skye.

"Make me." Skye said with a smirk on her lips.

"Tili Tili Bom." Skye began to sing in a creepy childish voice as she spoke flawless Russian.

"Stop it!" The agent yelled as he lunged at Skye. The hacker moved faster than anyone thought she could.

One second the agent was lunging for her the next Skye had kicked the table up to hit and pin the other agent advancing on her before her legs wrapped around the first ones neck in a thigh choke. A quick twist had the man in her thighs unconscious but alive as Skye dropped him and ducked under the agent that had attacked her when she had fought back.

A kick to the solar plexus and then a slamming of the third mans head into the wall until he was knocked out was Skye's response.

"Anyone else?" Skye asked casually as she looked up at the shocked and gaping SHIELD agents around her.

"How the hell can you move like the Black Widow?" Ward demanded looking at the supposed civilian in shock and a bit of horror and lots of lust.

Skye just blinked a bit before tilting her head with a small smile on her face.

"That's above your classification Robot. I'm just amazed you recognized my predecessors fighting style."


	2. Chapter 2

**Skye Widow**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Why didn't we see it?" May demanded as she paced back and forth in front of the one way window to the interrogation cell Skye was in. The very second after they processed the word 'predecessor' from Skye's mouth in terms of talking about Natasha, Hand had the girl carted off to the cell while she tried to get ahold of the Black Widow who was apparently in the building somewhere.

FitzSimmons were shooed off to a laboratory and kept far away from what was going on while Ward was sent to keep an eye on them. Having too many people there would not be good.

"We didn't think to look." Coulson said looking upset and a bit dismayed as he stared at the girl who wasn't making any movements but he had no doubt she had already picked the handcuffs and probably even the anti-tech bracelet that she was wearing.

"That shouldn't matter! I helped deprogram Natasha and you were her handler and there from the very minute Clint brought her in! How did neither of us notice anything?" May demanded as she glanced at the schooled expression on Skye's face.

"Anything we _did_ notice was brushed off as coincidence or something she learned in the foster homes. We never thought that she could be a trained assassin, especially given how young she looks." Coulson said running a hand through his receding hair line.

"What's this I'm hearing about another assassin like me?" Natasha demanded not even surprised at Coulson being alive as she stormed over to them with Agent Hand following behind.

"She says that you're her predecessor. She knows the Tili Tili Bom song, she used your thigh choke with ease, and she took down three trained specialists without a weapon and without breaking a sweat." May said looking at her friend who stared through the window at the girl in the room who was staring at the window with a blank face.

Natasha winced at how hollow the girls eyes were. She wondered how long she had been captive and what all she had seen and done.

"Anything else?" Natasha demanded as she stared at the girl who seemed to be staring back.

"She's good at undercover. We never noticed that she's like you were when you were brought in before you were deprogrammed. Hell we had no clue about anything involving any of this until she decided to sleep with a target to keep him in place for us to grab him. Of course she wouldn't tell us about that part of it, no we had to hear about that from another agent who had came across Skye being tagged to the wall with an anti-tech bracelet. She even says the same thing you do about love being for children." Coulson said making Natasha nod as she moved for the door, Hand going with her.

"I want to learn who trained this girl and why the hell she's in my building." Victoria said in answer to the questioning look Natasha was giving her.

"Are you my new handlers? Or my targets?" Skye asked as soon as the two women walked into the room, making Victoria stay close to the door and eye the girl warily. Natasha just strode over to the chair opposite of Skye and sat down without pause.

"Neither. I'm your predecessor according to you." Natasha said without preamble making Skye stare at her blankly for a moment.

"You're the woman they were trying to make me replace. You're the same one who busted in and caused a big enough distraction that I managed to escape at the last minute." Skye said her voice and eyes blank as she stared at Natasha who raised an eyebrow at this.

"So you were programmed and trained to replace me. How come I haven't heard of you before then?" Natasha asked staring at the younger woman who raised a single eyebrow right back at the Russian.

"Is it not the job of a spy and assassin to keep to the shadows? Not all of us can be public assassins." Skye asked in return making Natasha pause for a second at that.

"Well she isn't wrong about that." Victoria noted since she had often thought that having two of their best assassins as part of a public team like the Avengers as being stupid. Sure they were often overshadowed by their enhanced and much bigger teammates like Thor and Hulk and Captain America but Black Widow and Hawkeye were still rather public for assassins.

"When did you begin training?" Natasha asked making Skye hum a bit.

"I think I was two. Hard to tell when you don't have a birthday." Skye said making Natasha wince. At least she had been about four or five when the Red Room had killed her parents and taken her. The girl across from her hadn't even had time to make memories of her parents.

"And how old were you when you got free?" Natasha demanded making Skye hum a bit again.

"Thirteen if I was two when they took me. Interesting word choice however. Free? You should know better than anyone that you never get _free_ from them. You escape them and you run and hide and pray like hell that if they do catch you and take you back, you're dead. You're never free from them." Skye said with a small twisted smirk at the end as something glinted in her eyes but it passed too quickly for them to tell what it was.

"Jesus you were just a kid." Victoria said her eyes widening at that as she looked at the girl who didn't look any older than twenty. How long had a trained assassin been running around without their knowledge? How long had someone trained to replace the _Black Widow_ been running around in the shadows like a ghost? Victoria very carefully did not blink when the girls brown eyes locked onto her.

"So is everyone else they take. Most of the other girls were lucky. They died during training and had a few memories of their parents. I was the only one who didn't have any knowledge of my parents or any possible family members…and I was the only one to survive. They seemed quite pleased with my progress. I was all set for the graduation ceremony when you busted in and destroyed them." Skye said turning her eyes from Victoria back to Natasha as she spoke.

"They and them, you keep mentioning it but you haven't said who they are yet." Natasha pointed out although she had a sinking horrified feeling in her gut right now.

"You mean you didn't piece it together? It's obvious who would want a replacement for you isn't it?" Skye asked her lips twitching up into a rather dark smile that looked so out of place on her face.

"Who?" Victoria asked leaning forward.

Natasha's breath hitched as her worst suspicions were confirmed as Skye leaned forward and hissed out the answer.

"Who else?" Skye asked rhetorically before her eyes seemed to glint darkly as she pulled up her hands to show that she was no longer in the cuffs or the bracelet and that she had somehow gotten ahold of a knife without either of the spies noticing.

Natasha didn't even bat an eye as she kept her eyes locked onto the younger womans, feeling a kinship with the girl that she'd do anything to give a second chance too.

This _kid_ deserved the same second chance that she herself had gotten despite all the red in her ledger.

After all they were both created to be monsters by the same people.

 _"Red Room."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Skye Widow**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'm keeping her." Natasha said immediately after stepping out of the interrogation room where she had been slowly but steadily deprogramming most of Skye's programming for the last _ten_ hours.

"Natasha?" Clint asked looking up surprised at his partners re-emergence from the room since the Avengers had shown up an hour ago and some of them were still yelling or upset with Coulson.

"The kid. I'm keeping her." Natasha said her eyes locked onto Coulson while nearby Ward scoffed.

"Good riddance. She can't even throw a punch right while I was trying to train her. Besides she's not one of us, she slept with a target." Ward said sneering as Skye was led out of the room behind Natasha by Victoria who had brought them both something to eat and drink just a little while ago.

"She used her training to keep a target that had already been tipped off in place long enough for you to catch up to and arrest him. You got a problem with that Robot then you can just fuck right off." Natasha said without hesitation and making Skye snort slightly from behind her.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks he's a Robot." Skye said with a smirk on her face while the Avengers eyes locked onto Skye.

"So who's the kid and why does she look like a mix between Agent and that little Asian lady?" Stark asked making Coulson splutter slightly while May's entire face blanked at that.

"The name's Skye." Skye said saying nothing about Coulson and May as she nodded to the super heroes while Clint eyed her for a moment before turning to Natasha.

"Why does she remind me of you?" Clint asked making Natasha give a sad smile but smirk a bit immediately after to cover it up.

"Baby spider." Natasha said without hesitation as she stepped over to Skye who blinked for a second.

"Wait what?" Stark asked his mouth falling open as he stared at Natasha who pointed at Skye.

"I'm keeping her. She's a baby spider." Natasha said with no traces of joking on her face as she glared the boys down.

"Is she going to start stealing our cloths too?" Steve Rogers asked with a sigh, there was no changing Natasha's mind and it wouldn't be bad to have another woman around the tower to keep Natasha's attention and someone new for Pepper to fuss and fret over.

"She's already stolen some of my sweat pants, one of Coulson's ties, Jemma's sweater and a pair of Fitz socks before we tagged her." May spoke up dryly at this part making Natasha pause and look at them for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing of the Robots?" Natasha asked making Ward smirk and shake his head.

"Then get him the hell away from me before I snap his neck on principal." Natasha said her voice cold as she stepped in front of Skye almost protectively, glaring down Ward despite being like a foot shorter than him.

"Wait what?" Bruce asked confused while Clint and Steve looked at each other and then just shrugged as they both pulled Ward away from the red haired assassin.

"Why do you guys think I steal your clothes?" Natasha asked looking at the boys of the Avengers who all looked at each other at that.

"Because they look cute on you?" Steve asked more than said a bit shyly at that making Natasha roll her eyes and step forward to pat his cheek, looking amused when he flinched away from her stepping forward.

"It's cute that you're being nice and scared of me Steve but no." Natasha said making Tony snort slightly at the looks on the other SHIELD agents faces while Steve blushed brightly and ducked his head.

"You're trying to establish dominance." Tony said with a smirk, earning a nod from the other guys.

"It works too." Bruce said while Natasha raised an eyebrow at them.

"Verily." Thor of all people agreed as Natasha rolled her eyes.

"That's a bonus. I steal your cloths because I trust you boys not to stab me in the back." Natasha said making the boys pause for a moment and then smile at her and rub the back of their necks, some of them blushing at that.

"So Skye stealing our cloths meant she trusted us." Coulson said swallowing thickly and his heart plummeting into his stomach when Skye shrugged.

"I already gave back your tie and their cloths but I'm keeping May's sweatpants. They're warm." Skye said without looking bothered and making FitzSimmons look a bit upset but understanding while May looked surprised. Coulson looked like a kicked puppy however.

"Now that I think about it…" Skye paused for a moment as she looked at Victoria and Natasha.

In one quick move Skye had stolen Victoria's tie and Natasha's spare belt, the one that didn't have weapons and ammo in it.

"Mine now." Skye said bluntly as she wrapped the tie around her wrist and the belt around her waist.

"That's fine you can keep it baby spider." Natasha said smiling gently as she reached over and patted Skye's head, earning a blink from the hacker.

"I have spare ones." Victoria said shrugging off the loss of one tie although she was wondering why the hell the hacker seemed to trust her.

"So she's like a mini-Natasha?" Stark asked looking at Skye who snorted slightly at that.

"I dressed up in cosplay, stood outside your tower, and hacked your server within twenty minutes and you never suspected a thing. What do you think?" Skye asked with a smirk on her face while Stark looked disbelieving and Coulson and Ward were shocked at that.

"No way!" Stark said making Skye smirk.

"Next time you're in your Iron Man suit you'll find yourself listening to Polka and dancing Disco." Skye said making Natasha snort slightly.

"If he does I am definitely kidnapping you and keeping you with me at all times baby spider." Natasha said with a small grin while Clint was snickering as well.

"Looks like you and Tasha have a kid now Barton." Stark said slapping Clint on the back and making him choke a bit while Natasha blinked for a moment.

"You think me and Clint are together? Yeah no. Not going to happen ever." Natasha said staring at Stark sternly while Clint was nodding his head in agreement.

"She's like my sister Stark." Clint said scrunching up his nose and looking disgusted as well.

"Baby spider say hello to your uncle Clint and my idiot boys." Natasha said dryly as Clint put Tony in a headlock and was giving the billionaire a noogie.

"Aw look at the mama widow adopting a baby spider." Stark deigned it safe to tease the red haired assassin who gave him a flat look.

"I know fourteen ways to kill you without a weapon within the next four seconds Stark. Baby Spider knows just as many ways to do the same thing." Natasha said her voice completely flat as she stared at Stark who paused and looked at the hacker standing beside his female teammate.

"Why?" Bruce asked alarmed since the girl barely looked twenty.

"Because the same people that trained me. Trained _her_ to replace me." Natasha said dryly and making the Avengers all stop for a moment before most of them looked horrified and scared.

Tony was the one to say what the others seemed to be thinking.

"Oh shit now there's two Natasha's!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Skye Widow**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Either she stays with me at Starks or I stay with her on the plane. Baby spider stays with me." Natasha said completely serious as she looked at Coulson and Fury who were both staring her down while she stayed right where she was with her arms wrapped around Skye rather possessively.

"They're dealing with super soldiers. I'm sure some Super hero backup wouldn't go amiss but if you're called for a mission or Avengers operation then you have to complete it… _without_ her tagging along preferably." Maria said dryly to the red haired assassin who nodded her head and kept Skye cuddled close while the hacker looked torn between amused and uncomfortable.

"Fine but only until the Super soldiers are caught and things calm down! If there's a miniature Black Widow running around on the BUS then I want the original there just in case." Fury said glaring down at Skye who gave him an open innocent smile that fooled no one.

"Baby spider." Natasha looked happy as she rubbed her cheek on Skye's head.

"You're acting more like a cat than a spider." Coulson said amused as he looked at the super spy who shot him a glare but kept cuddling the younger Widow.

"Mine." Natasha reaffirmed as she pulled the young girl closer and kept cuddling her.

"I belong to no one." Skye suddenly hisses as she pulled away from the older assassin who quickly agreed.

"Of course not. No one owns you anymore except for you. I'm just saying that you're a baby spider." Natasha agreed easily and instantly, knowing better than anyone how it felt to be called and treated as if she were a tool or weapon.

"Here Tasha let me translate." Clint said with a grin as he stepped towards Skye whose eyes shot towards him for a brief second.

"You're a baby spider, a spiderling. She's a…well she's old enough to be your mom and is another spider. She's adopting you since you're both spiders. You can call me Uncle Clint or Uncle Hawk little niece. I'm going to be your favorite uncle from now on!" Clint said with a grin on his face as he motioned to Skye at the spiderling part and then to Natasha at the other spider part.

"Hey buzz of bird brain! I'm going to be her favorite uncle! She's a techie!" Stark cried out immediately in challenge, and soon enough all of the male Avengers were arguing amongst themselves over who would be Skye's favorite uncle while the 616 team watched in disbelief, Victoria and Maria looked amused with the whole thing, and Fury just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I swear to…whatever god there is above that overgrown puppy," Here Fury motioned towards Thor who was loudly proclaiming that he would be the most favored brother of the mother Widow for the baby Widow, "that you have those boys wrapped around your fingers and they're already wrapping around the runts." Fury said to Natasha who smirked proudly at that.

"I have my boys trained well." Natasha said while Skye looked at the arguing men confused and lost. Backing up a bit to stand next to May, she earned a questioning glance from the ninja woman.

"Am I the only one who is completely lost by now?" Skye whispered out the corner of her mouth to the older woman who gave a small snort and shook her head.

"Why are they arguing anyways? It's not like I'll be staying with them long." Skye asked confused as she looked at May who paused for a second there, and it seems that Natasha had heard the question as well.

"What do you mean you won't be staying long?" Natasha asked her head whipping around to look at the younger Widow who blinked at her.

"Any time someone has actually wanted me around, I was taken away or forced to leave within a few months at the most. My longest amount of time spent with one group was when I was at the Red Room." Skye said looking as if it were common knowledge and she was confused why Natasha and May were both giving her strange looks.

"Well you're not going anywhere. Someone tries to force you away or take you away if you don't want to go, kick their asses. If you don't I will." Natasha said bluntly and earning a confused look from Skye.

"Why? No one _ever_ wants me to stick around and most of the time I don't even know why." Skye said looking utterly confused and earning a brief closing of the eyes from May. That's why the girl wanted to find her parents? To find out why they left her? Why they abandoned her to be taken and trained and raised to be an assassin?

"Hell most people don't even know that I exist and most of the ones that do want me dead it seems." Skye said making Natasha and May and a few others that had heard her stiffen while the arguing boys slowly stopped arguing as they heard the talk going on.

"Why would you say that Skye?" Coulson asked reaching forward to touch Skye's shoulder, although the second he did he was flipped over her head and slammed into the ground.

"Sorry. Reflex." Skye said although she didn't look very sorry as she released Coulson who was helped up by a worried FitzSimmons.

"Not the first time that's happened to me." Coulson waved it off looking pointedly at Natasha, May, Maria, and even Victoria. Not a single one of the older women did anything but smirk slightly.

"Why do you think most people want you dead? Surely you know that we don't want you dead Skye." Jemma Simmons said looking at her friend confused and worried and a bit scared as to the answer.

"Well you guys keep belittling and mocking and being general uncaring about me trying to find my parents. Although given the fact that some of the rare markers in my blood isn't normal and is actively trying to destroy the rest of my blood cells…I need to find them to have any hope of a matching blood type with the same rare markers to get a transfusion that will quite literally save my life." Skye said bluntly and as if the answer was obvious.

"I don't care why they left me. I don't care who they are. I just need to know if I can find them so that I can get that transfusion before time is up." Skye said her voice cold and detached as she stared at the others with a blank gaze that had them wincing.

"Because…because we kept putting it off as non-important…you…you think we want you dead." Coulson said his voice a barely there whisper as he stared at Skye in shock and horror.

Skye just shrugged and said something that had 616 in general flinching and feeling like shit. Natasha however had quickly grabbed Skye back into a hug and was glaring at them protectively while the Avengers were looking lost and confused and a bit pissed.

"I'm not surprised you want me to die. Most people who meet me do."


End file.
